The Road to El Dorado 'JD style'
by JudgmentDragon25
Summary: A parody of 'The Road to El Dorado'. Two Sharks are on an adventure to find the 'City of Gold'. Review so that I can know if you guys wanna read more of this story. Hope you enjoy it.
1. El Dorado Created

**The scene changes showing a tropical rain-forest, while animal sounds were heard on the background. Then, it moves showing a cabin within the rain-forest. Now it changes showing a Hammerhead shark laying on his chair, relaxing while admiring the sight of the waterfall in front of him. He noticed the camera in front of him, and smiled.  
**

**Dan: Hey everyone. Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Dan, Dan the Hammerhead Shark. You're wondering what I'm doing here in the rain-forest. Well, to tell you the truth...*stands up, and walks to the cabin* This is where me and my friend, Kenny, went on an AMAZING adventure. *enters, and makes his way to the fridge* You see, me and my friend were just regular Sharks at the city of Spain. Me and Kenny had been friends for a long time. Although, I used to be the kind of guy who took advantage of Kenny and Kat when I came to their home, and wanted to stay forever. *takes out the chum bucket, places it on the table, and made his way to the bookshelf* But everything changed since that day. *looked at the books* Now, where is it? It should be right...AHA! *takes out a book, that reads 'The Road to El Dorado' on it* Here it is!**

**Dan then made his way back to the chair, sat down and looked at the camera.**

**Dan: This is the book that me and my friend, along with some people we met along the way, AND at El Dorado. And I'm going to share it with you all.**

**Dan then opens the book, and began reading.**

* * *

Our story begins many, many years ago where the gods have created life. The two gods riding a dragon in front of the rising sun. The gods appear to be two men wearing god clothing of sharks.

_**Our glorious city**_

The gods began to swirl their hands and created a rainbow on the distant land, using their powers to create trees, grass and the ground creating the world of life.

_**Was built by the divinities**_

_**By gods who saw fit**_

_**To bestow**_

_**The **__**gift **__**of paradise**_

A male armadillo and a female one ran and saw each other. They began to sniff their noses for a bit and they hid in the bushes where their babies came out and playing with each other.

_**Peaceful and harmonious upon**_

_**Us mere mortals below**_

The gods watched in happiness, seeing the new life of animals and humans.

_**And made El Dorado**_

The gods began to shine in the bright sun as the sunbeam hit the river. The water began to shine in bright gold through the river path and over the waterfall.

_**The magnificent and golden**_

_**One thousand years ago**_

The golden water began to form into temples of pure gold and the city of gold began to develop and forms some more.

_**El Dorado, El Dorado**_

_**El Dora-a-a-a-do**_

* * *

**Dan: Well, that's the first part of the story you guys. Hope you like it, and make sure to review if you wanna read this story. What will happen in the city of Spain? Find out soon on 'A Loaded Dice'.**


	2. A Loaded Dice

**Dan: Welcome back everyone to 'The Road to El Dorado'. This is just in case you guys wanna see more of this story. What you're about to hear is what happened years later after two gods created life of everyone. So, without further ado, let's continue on with this story.**

**Dan then opens the book, and continues to read.**

* * *

Now our real story begins many years later in 1549 in the city of Spain. The soldiers at attention as their leader came by. He is described to be a yellow tattooed Zabrak with bulky armor and red, yellow eyes. His name is Savage Opress. He filled the gauntlet of water by the fountain and rode on a dragon. It's a black, cat-like dragon, with bright green eyes, named Toothless.

Savage announced, "Today, we sail to conquer the new world! For Spain, for glory, for gold!" The crowd cheers as the soldiers began to shoot their shotguns, after someone cheered 'Viva Savage'. The shooting made Toothless startled and bucks up and the water spilt all over Savage's armored chest.

Savage glared at the dragon and pulled the reins, "Toothless, eyes forward!" he threw the gauntlet backwards, and it hits a wanted poster of two anthropomorphic sharks. One is a Tiger Shark, and the other one is a Hammerhead.

The two sharks are at the alley not far where Savage is. The Tiger Shark's name is Kenny.

And the Hammerhead shark's name is Dan, Kenny's partner and friend. Right now, they're playing games in the alley against a Bounty Hunter named Cad Bane, while the people, along with his Bounty Hunter friends, watched.

"Seven!" Kenny cried out happily as he threw his dice rolled to his lucky number seven and he wins the money they betted.

"All right!" Dan cheered for his friend.

"Yes! Partners!"Kenny and Dan high-five and Dan began to play a song on his Spanish cuatro as he and Kenny sang along.

Dan: **_Tons of gold for you_**

"Hey!" Bane called out.

Kenny: **_Tons of gold for me_**

"Hey!" Bane called out again.

Both: **_Tons of gold for we_**

"Hey!" Bane snapped loudly as the sharks got his attention, "One more roll!"

Kenny and Dan smirked at each other when Dan played the last note. "Uh guys, you're broke!" Kenny chuckled, "You got nothing to bet with!"

"Oh yeah? I got this," Bane got out and opened the map.

Kenny rolled his eyes and scoffed unimpressed, "A map?"

"A map?" Dan asked in amazement.

"A map of the wonders of the New World," Bane explained.

Dan looked closely, "Wow, let's have a look," he muttered something, while tracing the trail of the map with his fin, and grabbed the map out of Bane's hands. Kenny looked away still unimpressed and walks away. "Uh, Kenny," Dan grabbed his friend's fin arm; Kenny falls to Dan as his head hits the map, showing his face imprint until the map recovered.

"Excuse us for one moment please," said Kenny and looked at the map with Dan.

"Kenny, look!" Dan smacks the map in excitement "El Dorado, the city of gold!" Dan grinned, "This could be our destiny, our fate."

"Dan, if I believed in fate," Kenny explained, "I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice," he showed Dan the dice. Dan began to pout as Kenny moaned in annoyance, "Not the face," Dan tried it again and again begging Kenny by doing some facial expression like Miguel does in the movie, while Kenny keep saying 'No' repeatively like Tulio says it.

"I said one more roll," Bane took the map away from their hands, "My map against your cash." Dan smiled at Kenny as he gave up.

"All right. Duros," Kenny said shaking his dice, "You're on."

"Not with those! This time we use my dice," Bane got out his dice and gives it to him.

"Uh…" Kenny says dumbly, staring at the dice.

"Got a problem with that?"

Kenny shook his head, while saying meekly 'No', and took Bane's dice; he turned to Dan with a glare, "I'm going to kill you!" Kenny whispered pretending to slice his head off telling Dan that he's dead. Bane smiled and drops the map onto the pile of cash. Dan began to play the music, while Kenny began to shake the dice in his hands.

"Come on baby, papa needs that crappy map," Kenny said. Dan continued playing as he entertains some of the girls. Kenny turns to one girl, showing the dice, but she walks off. Kenny frowned, blew some air on the dice for good luck and comes to Dan, who is still playing.

"Stop that!" Kenny snapped as Dan stopped playing, "Show me seven," he threw the dice hoping that it'll show seven. One dice landed on three dots and the other began spinning. Kenny, Dan and Bane stared at the spinning dice until finally; the dice landed on four dots showing seven all together.

Kenny took a peek out of his fin hands and saw the dice; he grinned, "Seven!"

"All right!" Dan cheered at his winning friend. Bane landed on his knees in defeat as Dan grabbed the map and walked away in excitement. "Yes!"

"There it is," Kenny began to scoop up the cash, "Well, nice doing business with you." Suddenly, his dice slipped out of his nonexistent pocket and landed on seven again. Bane pounded his fit again and again showing that the dice landed on seven every time he pounds on the ground.

"I knew it!" The Duros growled seeing the dice, as Kenny took the dice and Dan played the tune, "Your dice are loaded!"

Dan began playing the music until Kenny grabbed it, stopping him. "What? He hissed at Dan, "You gave me loaded dice?" he turned and his face hits something. He looks up and saw Razoul (Aladdin) in front of him, glaring at Kenny. "He gave me loaded dice!" Kenny said, "Guard, arrest him!" he pointed at Dan.

"You dare to impugn my honor?" Dan glared, "He was the one who's cheating! Arrest him!" he shoved Kenny, "He tricked these Bounty Hunters and took their money!"

"Oh, now I'm the thief?" Kenny asked with a glare.

"Yes," Dan replied.

"Take a look in the mirror, pal!" Kenny said having Dan to look at Razoul's armor.

"You better give them their money back or I'll…I'll," Dan took the sword out of Razoul's belt, "En Garde!"

"En Garde yourself," Kenny said backing to an humanoid armored bird with a helmet covering his face named Scourge, "I will give you the honor of a quick and painless death," he takes out a weapon from Scourge's belt, but he got out a small dagger; he looks at the dagger, "But not with that," he takes out the sword, "Ha! I prefer to fight fairly!"

Kenny and Dan began to fight, pushing their swords against each other, while growling at each other, while everyone watched. "Well, any last words?" Kenny asked.

"I will cut you to ribbons fool!" Dan replied with a smirk.

"Such mediocrity," Kenny pointed his sword at Dan, "Let your sword do the talking!" He uses his sword and twitched it a bit next to Dan's sword, causing him to stumble a bit backwards.

"I will, it will be loquacious to a fault!" Dan said fighting Kenny, by lunging his sword only to have Kenny dodge it.

"Ha! Take that!" Kenny cried as Dan backs away from Kenny as they still fight.

"You…mincing, fencing, twit," Kenny said while fighting Dan. Dan jumped on the table dodging the attacks.

Dan jumped on the box, while swung his sword at Kenny, "You fight like my sister!"

"I fought your sister," Kenny said, climbing to the roof, "That's a compliment. Braggart!"

"Heathen!" said Dan. Without warning, Kenny slips on the tile of the roof and falls on the roof, still fighting against Dan. "Not the face! Not the face!" Kenny said still fighting Dan. Dan slips the sword out of Kenny's hands and grabs it, while Kenny got up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kenny called, "We've decided it's a draw."

"Thank you all for coming," Dan threw the swords right near Razoul, as he gave a glare at the two sharks, "You've been great. See you soon."

"Adios!" Dan said and he and Kenny jumped down to the other side and sat on the ground with everyone knowing that it was a trick.

* * *

**Dan: Wow. I have to say, for me and Kenny being kinda like fugitives in Spain, that was a cool trick me and my friend did, considering how huge the situation was for us. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of me and Kenny trying to escape from the people in Spain. Wanna know what happens next? Find out soon in 'Stowaways'.**


	3. Stowaways

**Dan: What's going on, everyone? This is your old Hammerhead shark friend, here with another story ready for you all readers out there. So far, me and Kenny had escaped from the crowd, by tricking them that we fought to the death, and landed behind a house. But it ain't over yet, everyone. This is only the beginning. *lifts a tea cup* Trust me, you'll be surprised on what happens next.**

**Dan sips in his tea cup, and places it on the plate. Just then, he heard someone knock on the door.**

**Dan: What the? *puts the tea cup on the table, and stood up* How in the world do these people knew where I live unless...**

**Dan then arrived at the door, and opens it revealing a familiar Tiger Shark, and an 11 year old girl standing besides him.**

**Kenny and Kat: Hi Dan.**

**Dan: *surprised* Kenny? Kat? What are you both doing here?**

**Kat: Well, we thought we drop by to see you Dan. It's been a while since you left JD to come here.**

**Dan: Ummm...yeah. I guess so. *smiles* Still, I'm kinda surprised you came here. Come on in.**

**The two enter Dan's cabin, and were amazed on the features.**

**Kenny: Wow...This looks fabulous.**

**Dan: Thank you. It's a good place to be.**

**Kat: So, what do you do here, Dan?**

**Dan: Oh, I'm just reading a story to the readers about me and Kenny's adventure to the 'City of Gold'.**

**Kat: *surprised* Wait a minute. You BOTH went on an adventure?**

**Kenny: Yep. That was before you and I met, Kat. Me and Dan had an AMAZING adventure together. Right, buddy?**

**Dan: Yep. Say, why don't you join me on this story I'm telling?**

**Kat: Of course we will.**

**Kenny: It's been a while since I remember.**

**Dan: Luckily, I wrote all what we did in this little book. *shows the two the book* Come on.**

**The three then made their way to the chairs, and sat down.**

**Dan: Alright. It's time for the third part of this story. Let's see what happens to me and Kenny.**

**The two smiled as Dan opens the book, and began to read again.**

* * *

Kenny and Dan fell on the ground on the other side of the house.

"Congratulations," Dan commented to Kenny,

"No, that was good," Kenny smirked.

"You're very good."

"Very…" Dan was about to continue when he and Kenny hears heavy breathing. They both turned and saw an angered anthropomorphic humanoid ox, also named "Battle Ox" roaring, and glaring at them, while readying its axe. Dan gulped, "We should have kept the swords, I think."

"Yeah, yeah. I've got a plan," Kenny explained.

"What is it?" Dan asked, getting scared.

"Well… uh… you pet him," Kenny continued.

"Yeah," Dan held out his fin hand slowly.

"And I'll… **_RUN!_**" Kenny screamed and dashed off.

Dan gets up and follows him, "Oh, well, thanks a lot!" Dan snapped as Battle Ox is chasing him and Kenny, while he swings his battle Axe. They ran towards the fence and began to climb when suddenly; Battle Ox crashed the fence with them on top. The sharks slid down and ran, but they stopped and saw the people going after them.

"There they are!" said Yosemite Sam (Loony Tunes). Kenny and Dan ran to a different direction as Battle Ox stopped in front of the people. They people ran as Battle Ox continues chasing Kenny and Dan, as they looked from behind the wall.

The sharks continued running when a group of Armed Wings, and Guido (_Land Before Time_; Armor Master mode, two feet taller than Kenny and Dan) got in their path and got out their guns while Guido took out his sword. But the sharks ran sideways into the doors. A girlish scream was heard inside when Kenny and Dan ran back out and away.

"Bye, thank you," Dan said, running off. Guido and the Armed Wings looked and screamed when Battle Ox is heading right for them. It smashed all the guards like bowling pins. Kenny and Dan ran, while one of them accidently stepped on a man's gut that was resting, and jumped to the roof; they grabbed the clothesline and swung as more of the guards began shooting arrows at them, while being blinded by the clothes dropped on their heads. The sharks dodged them as they got on the roof. They ran until they reached to a dead end, seeing two barrels full of water on the bottom.

"I bet we can make that," said Dan.

Kenny looked and saw the guards coming this way, "Two gold coins say we can't!"

"You're on!" Dan screamed when he and Kenny jumped off the ledge. They screamed loudly when they fell into each of the barrel with a splash.

"You lose," said Dan as Kenny tossed two gold coins from his barrel to Dan's barrel. They both grabbed the lids and put them on top, covering them, but unknown to them; they are being carried to the ship.

"What's happening here?" Kenny asked.

"We're both in barrels," Dan replied. "That's the _extent_ of my knowledge."

They were lifted up high and set down on deck.

The sailors on the ship take the barrels and rolled them by the wall with the sharks inside. The sharks pushed the corks out of the barrel so that they get some air as the water was spilled out, even though they are sharks.

"Okay Dan, we've got to move fast," Kenny explained, "On three, we jump out and we head for the dock."

"Good, good. Okay, excellent," said Dan.

"One, two, three…" they said, but the two sailors placed the heavy trunk on top of the barrels as Kenny and Dan tried to lift the lids off.

"Th-ree!" They tried it again while yelling, "Three!" and groaned in disappointment.

The lids were still on top of them.

"Oh… Three!"

As the sharks tried again and again, the ship began to set sail to the ocean.

* * *

Later that night, the ship sails onto the sea as Kenny and Dan are still inside the barrels. "Uh, you ready?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah," Dan replied.

"Okay, one more," Kenny said, but unknown to him and Dan, the sailors lifted the trunk off of the barrels.

"One, two, three!" the sharks finally lifted the tops, but they saw all the sailors staring at them when Kenny and Dan paused for a moment.

"Excuse us," Kenny said, grinning nervously as the sailors are coming closer.

"Okay, we're out of here," Dan gulped nervously as he and Kenny sunk lower back into the barrels they are in.

"Who ordered the… uh… pickles?" Kenny asked, chuckling sheepishly.

* * *

Kenny and Dan were later locked in metal cuffs and stocks. The sailors shoved them inside the captain's quarters.

Both sharks were on the ground when Dan saw someone and whispered surprisingly, "Savage Opress!"

He and Kenny stared at the tall Nightbrother right in front of him with his back facing them, double-bladed lightsaber dangling from his belt.

"My crew was as carefully chosen as I was onto the Nightsisters of Dathomir," Savage said coldly as he faced them and cracked his knuckles, "And I will not _tolerate_ stowaways, especially monsters that grew on the sea."

Kenny gulped while Savage continued; "You will be flogged. And when we put into Cuba to reach supply, the Force willing, you will be flogged some _more_, and then enslaved on the sugar plantations for the rest of your _miserable_ lives. They will be fortunate to have strong beasts like _you._" He turned to the sailors and ordered, "To the brig."

Dan grinned, while saying stupidly, "Alright! Cuba!"

The guards grabbed the sharks' stocks and took them away.

* * *

**Dan: *closes the book* Well, what do you two think?**

**Kat: Well, I have to say Dan, it was interesting. I didn't even know both you and Kenny were con-artists in Spain. Heck, I didn't even know you both are in the year 1549 anyway.**

**Dan: Eh, can ya blame 'em? Anyway, that's what happened to me and Kenny. Both of us got spotted, and captured by Savage Opress, which did surprise me at that one time.**

**Kenny: Same here, Dan.**

**Dan: Yep. *to the audience* Well, that's the end of this chapter. What will me and Kenny do on the next chapter? Will we escape? Find out next time on 'Out to Sea'.**


	4. Out to Sea

**Dan: Hey everyone. Welcome back to another chapter with me and my friends, Kenny and Kat. Now, we left off where me and Kenny tried to escape from the Mob and the Battle Ox from catching, or killing us. But we ended up in Savage's boat, where we were sent to the Brig, as they'll make their way to Cuba, to drop us off there to work to the bone. Don't worry though, we'll find a way to escape, with Kenny thinking of a plan later on.**

**Kat: Yep. No one messes with my Kenny.**

**Kenny: Thank you Kat.**

**Dan: Anyway, let's move on to this story. Shall we?**

**Dan opens the book, and continued to read.**

* * *

The journey continued when the ships sailed to the ocean to a New World. A sailor name DarthWill3 walked to the docks, holding a bowl full of steaks. Toothless watched him walking by, staring at the steaks. Darth chuckled a bit.

"Hey Toothless," Darth greeted, but when Toothless is going to take a bite, Darth pulled it away, "Ah-ta-ta, _not_ for you. You're on half rations. Orders from Lord Savage." He walks away, but Toothless saw one piece of steak fall out of the bowl and slip into the brig.

Inside the brig, Dan leaned against the wall, looking so bored when the steak fell on his stomach. He picked it up and watched Kenny, who is banging his head against wall again and again thinking of a plan to escape. "So, um… how's the, uh… how's the escape plan coming?" Dan asked.

Kenny stopped and turned to Dan, with a bruise on his eye, "Alright… alright, wait! I'm getting something…" He began to bang his head yet again until he stopped and turned to Dan, "Okay, here's the plan. In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions…"

"Yeah," Dan asked, waiting for more.

"Hijack one of those long boats. And then, we swim back to Spain like there's no mañana!" Kenny finished.

Dan stared oddly, "Back to Spain, yeah?"

"Yeah," Kenny replied.

"In a rowboat…"

"You _got_ it! That way, they won't hear us make a big splash and we'll be able to swim into deeper water before they catch us!"

"Great! Sensational," said Dan happily. "And, t-that's you plan, isn't it?"

"That's much pretty much it," Kenny replied.

"Well, I like it!" Dan grinned, "So, how do we get on deck?"

Dan smiled and waited for Kenny's second plan. Kenny began to explain, "In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions. Hijack one of those long boats…"

"Uh… Great." Dan frowned, rolling his eyes knowing that Kenny is explaining the same plan.

"Oh. Okay, what's _your_ idea, hammerhead boy?" Kenny snapped.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, "Don't ask_ me_ that! _You're_ the one with the plans!" He heard the sound of Toothless from the deck. He notices that he's still holding the steak and got an idea, "Wait, I have an idea. Come on, give me a boost."

At the deck, Toothless began to walk away when suddenly; Dan's fin hand came out, holding a steak. Toothless stops and saw the steak.

"Hey, Toothless," Dan called quietly, "Toothless. You want a nice steak? Come and get it," Toothless is coming closer as Dan continued, "But you have to do a trick for me," Toothless was about to grab the steak, when he backed away a bit and stared at him in a confused manner while Dan made his end of the bargain. "All you have to do is to find a pry bar. A long piece of iron with a hooky thing at the end," Dan finishes while moving the steak as Toothless stared at it, fully dazed.

"Dan, you're talking to a _dragon_?" Kenny asked, holding Dan's legs.

Dan shushed his fellow shark. "That's it, Toothless. Find the pry bar," he smiled as he watched the Night Fury leaving.

"Yes, find the pry bar," Kenny repeated, mockingly."He can't _understand_ pry bar. He's a _dumb_ dragon. There's no _way_ he…"

A pair of keys was dropped and fell into the brig. Kenny and Dan looked down at the keys. Dan was amazed and Kenny was dumbstruck.

"Well, it's _not_ a pry bar," Kenny said in annoyance, as Dan shrugged.

* * *

During the dead of night, all of the crew is sleeping all part of Kenny's plan. They grabbed the supplies and grab a rowboat and go back to Spain. Dan quietly closed the lid and backs away while Kenny is putting supplies in the boat. He snuck towards the boat, until he felt a nudge on his back. Dan gasped and turned around slowly till he saw Toothless.

Dan sighed and smiled, "Oh, Toothless. Oh, thank you, boy. Listen, if we can ever return a favor…" Toothless began sniffing him, finding that steak he still had.

"For Pete's sake, Dan, he's a ruthless war dragon! Not a poodle!" Kenny snapped quietly. "Come on!"

"Adios," Dan waved to Toothless and jumps into the boat. Toothless began roaring loudly and walked towards them, making more noises. Dan began hushing him, "Quiet, please."

"What's the matter with him?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, he wants his steak." Dan got out the steak out of his non-existing pocket.

"Look, give it to him before he wakes up the _whole_ ship!" Kenny snapped, while Toothless kept making more noises. "_Fetch_!"

He threw the steak up high. Toothless was about to catch it by his mouth, but he missed. The steak soared to the sail, as a sailor was seen asleep, and the steak slipped off the sail like a bar of soap, flying upwards.

He watched it soar above his head, it bounces off hitting the telescope, and soar back into the water. Kenny and Dan continued lowering the boat until they saw a red blur fell into the water.

They looked at each other until they saw another blur that went down to the water. Dan looked down and saw Toothless, who couldn't swim, what with wet wings and the inability to breath fire in a watery environment.

"Toothless!" Dan jumped into the water.

"Dan!" Kenny yelled and without Dan's help, the boat dropped into the water. Kenny is safe and saw Dan swimming to Toothless.

"Toothless! I'm coming!" Dan yelled, swimming towards the Night Fury. "Hang on, I'm right here, old boy."

"Dan, have you lost your _mind_?" Kenny asked rowing towards Dan and Toothless.

"Help is coming!" Dan said and grabbed Toothless. Sharks are known for their strength and fast swimming.

Kenny looked and saw the ship coming right towards them, "_Ho-o-ly ship!_" Kenny cried. The strong waves caused the boat to tip over. Seconds later, Kenny, Dan and Toothless were under the capsized boat. Toothless started roaring a bit, and clawed around, destroying a crate in the progress.

"Loop the rope under the Night Fury!" Kenny tossed Dan the rope.

"Yes!" Dan agreed. The sharks dived into the water, making a loop rope under Toothless and they swam to the surface. They climbed to the boat, which was upside down.

"One the count of three, pull back on the rope!" Kenny yelled.

"What?" Dan asked.

Kenny saw another ship heading right for them, "Three!" Kenny cried. "_Pull!_" Kenny and Dan pulled the ship and finally turned the boat over, with Toothless on it.

"Kenny! Hey, it worked," Dan said as Toothless spit out the T-bone he just had from the steak.

The two sharks swam and finally got on the boat.

Kenny breathed heavily, "Did any of the supplies make it?"

Dan looked and his eyes widened, "Well, um…yes and no," he and Kenny saw Toothless eating the last food cargo.

"Oh, _great__,_" Kenny said sarcastically as he and Dan sat up.

Dan tried to cheer him up, "Kenny, look on the positive side, things can't get any…" Dan got interrupted when it started to rain, so hard that Kenny and Dan are getting drenched even more; Dan frowned.

"Excuse me, were you going to say _worse_?" Kenny asked glaring at Dan.

"No," Dan lied.

"You sure?" Kenny asked.

"Absolutely not," Dan replied, "I'm going to revise that whole thing."

"Yeah. Well, at least we're in a boat."

"We're in a rowboat."

As the rowboat moved, a few sharks began following them as Toothless watched them. It looked like there was going to be competition for food in the seas for the next few days.

* * *

**Dan: Well, that was an unexpected turn of events. Don't ya think you guys?**

**Kenny: Well, I have to admit Dan. My plan did get us off that ship and into sea. If I do say so myself.**

**Kat: *hugs Kenny* That's my Kenny. The shark with the plans.**

**Dan: Yep. Now then, there's still some competition going on in the sea as me and Kenny against our shark brethren. And believe me, it AIN'T going to be pretty.**

**Kenny: *groans* Tell me about it. When we were in the sea, those sharks keep stealing our food and whatnot. Especially that se...**

**Dan: *shushed him* Don't spoil the next chapter, Kenny. Everyone's reading, or watching, this chapter.**

**Kenny: * embarrassed* Oh. Sorry about that Dan.**

**Dan: Eh, it's alright Kenny. I know you didn't mean it. Coming up, is where me, Kenny and Toothless are in a boat, or when me and Kenny swim since we're sharks, to find land. Will we succeed? Will we make it to land, with what remains in food of the sea? Find out later on 'Arrived on Land'.**


	5. Arrived on Land

**Dan: And we're back again with another chapter ready for you guys! Right where we left off, me and Kenny escaped, with a Night Fury named Toothless. We then stayed on the rowboat for a while, then we can try to swim away to land and find food below the ocean. And speaking of Toothless, while we were on an intermission, we saw Toothless fly down to where we are. He's with Kat and Kenny outside, playing for a while. They asked if I can join them, but I told them that I had to continue to tell you guys about this adventure that me and Kenny went to right now. So, let's continue with this story, and see where we are right now.**

**Dan opened the book, and read.**

* * *

Kenny and Dan kept rowing their boat in the middle of the ocean with Toothless on it. Even though they can swim back cuz they're sharks, and Toothless can fly, they wouldn't know where to go to, and both Kenny and Dan may be too heavy to carry them.

But the main problem was that their food supplies are all gone thanks to Toothless. But luckily, both Kenny and Dan are sharks, and can swim to find some food. But unknown to them, a storm was heading their way.

During the storm, the sharks kept steering the boat, avoiding strong waves. That morning with the storm ended and the sea calmed down.

Kenny, Dan and Toothless looked up and saw a seagull flying by. They watched it land on the oar and it suddenly coughs and gags until it collapses on the oar, dead.

They looked at the dead bird as they smack their lips. So hungry, they were going to eat it, but a shark came out of the water and swallows it whole. Kenny and Dan began sobbing that their food was gone as Toothless shook his head.

It was a very hot day with no food found today. Kenny rowed frontward and Dan rowed backwards, making the boat turning around and not moving.

Later on that day, Kenny and Dan leaned their backs against each other very tired. "Kenny, did you ever imagine it would end like this?" Dan asked very weak.

"The Night Fury is a surprise," Kenny replied as Toothless wondered, but exhausted.

"Any…regrets?" Dan asked.

"Besides dying? Yeah," Kenny replied, "I'd never had enough gold…"

"My regret…besides dying is…our greatest adventure was over before it began, and no one will even remember us."

"Well, if it's any consolation Dan," Kenny said, almost crying, "You…made my life…an adventure…"

"And if it's any consolation, Kenny," Dan said going to sob, "You made my life…rich."

The sharks began to sob, knowing that they'll never find land real soon. Toothless looked at them in annoyance and rolled his eyes. They both put their fin hands in the water, but unknown to them, the boat stopped. Both of them lift their hands and saw a handful of sand.

Kenny looked at it oddly and smiled widely; he looked at Dan, who doesn't even care until he shot his eyes open.

"Is it?" Dan wondered.

"I think it is," Kenny replied.

"It's-it's-it's-it's…" Dan stuttered in excitement.

"It's land!" the sharks cheered when they are finally on the beach. Kenny, Dan and Toothless began kissing the ground so happy that they're finally out of sea. Dan continued kissing the sand, but he kissed someone else that felt rotten and hard. Dan looks and sees a skull!

They all screamed seeing dead skeletons with swords. Dan began licking his fin hands to get that taste off. "All in favor of getting back to the boat say 'aye,'" said Kenny.

"Aye!" Dan said.

"Aye!" Kenny said as Toothless snorted, and the two ran, "Go!" Dan walks off, but stops seeing something. He takes something out of his non-existing pocket that appeared to be a map that Cad Bane had. Then, he looked at a picture of the map that was an identical to the rock; he saw a rock shaped like Spearow.

"Hey, Dan!" Kenny called as Toothless picked up the oar by his mouth, "I can use a little help!" Dan still looks around and back to the map as Kenny walked towards him, "Dan! Hello!"

"Kenny!" Dan turned to him with a wide grin, "We've done it!"

"What's that?" Kenny asked looking at Dan holding a map, "The map?"

"It's all right here!" Dan said.

"You _still_ have the _map_?" Kenny asked.

"The whistling rock! The stream!" said Dan.

"You _kept_ the map, but you couldn't grab a little more **_FOOD?_**" Kenny snapped angrily.

"Even those mountains! You said so yourself, 'It _could_ be possibly.' And _it_ is, it _really_ is the map to _El Dorado!_"

Kenny stared at him with a usual look on his face, "You didn't eat much fish, didn't you?" he asked not believing.

"Oh, come on!" Dan snapped.

"I'm not coming on!" Kenny yelled back coming back to the boat as Toothless watched, "I wouldn't set foot in that jungle for a million gold money!"

Dan got an idea and smirked, "How about…a _hundred_ million?"

Kenny stopped, "What?"

Dan walked towards the boat, putting away the map, "I just thought that after all since El Dorado is the city of gold."

"What's your point?" Kenny wondered.

"You know, dust, nuggets, bricks. A temple of gold where you can pluck gold from the very walls. But you don't want to go, so let's…get back into the sea and swim back to Spain. After all, it worked so well last time."

Kenny thinks for a moment seeing Dan picking up the oar. "Wait!" Kenny said Dan smirked that his plan worked. After all, he _was_ the schemer of the sharks.

"Wait a minute, new plan," Kenny said, "We _find_ the city of gold, we _take_ the gold and _then _we go back to Spain."

"And _buy_ Spain," Dan said with a glee.

"Yeah!" Kenny agreed.

"That's the spirit," Dan picked up the sword, "Come on Kenny, we'll _follow_ that trail!"

"What trail?" Kenny asked in confusion.

"The trail that we blaze!" Dan cried slicing the thicket. The thicket fells but shows a rock instead of a pathway to the jungle; Toothless looked at him oddly.

"_That_ trail that we blaze!" Dan cried pointing his sword at something else. Kenny sighed as Toothless looked at the other direction and walked off.

"Oh no you don't," Kenny grabbed the reins. Toothless glared at him and bites him on the rear. "Yeow!" Kenny yelled at Dan, "Your dragon bit me in the hide!"

* * *

**Dan: *laughs* Oh, man. That was funny reading where Kenny got his hide bitten by Toothless. *continued to laugh* Oh man, it's too priceless! *laughs, and sigh* Anyway, that's the end of this chapter. Coming up, is the adventure to find 'El Dorado'. Will we find it and get the gold we need? Will we find our way out of the jungle? Find out later on 'The Trail that we Blaze'.**


	6. On the Trail We Blaze

**Dan: What's going on, everyone? Dan the Hammerhead shark here, with another chapter to tell you all. This time, it's where me and my friend had venture through the land to find the 'City of Gold'. And I'm not the only one here.**

***He then gave a whistle, and Toothless came in the room, and placed his head on Dan's fin hand.***

**Dan: Hey, Toothless. Glad you can come here.**

***Toothless purrs lightly and looked at the book.***

**Dan: Yep, Toothless. This is the story that I've been telling everyone about it, buddy. Wanna hear it?**

***He nods in excitement and lays down on the floor, while watching Dan opening the book.***

**Dan: Alright, here we go.**

***Dan clears his throat and read the chapter.***

* * *

In the jungle, a Trog named Stitch was playing on the branch until an Ekans was about to attack it. Suddenly, Dan comes and slices the branch Ekans was on as it fell. Stitch watched Dan and knew that he saved it.

_**Look out new world**_

_**Here we come**_

Dan, Kenny and Toothless walked in the jungle, following the trail.

_**Brave, intrepid**_

Kenny was looking around while Dan is on Toothless looking at the map. "Charge!" Dan yelled. Toothless took off with Dan riding him and takes him into the jungle.

_**And then some**_

_**Pioneers of maximum audacity**_

Dan and Toothless come back to the same spot Kenny is. Kenny turns and saw them, and he rolled his eyes and gets the map. He turned it around and showed Dan that he was going the wrong way. Dan is delighted and rides Toothless into the deepest jungle, leaving Kenny.

_**Whose resumes show that we are just the team**_

_**To live where the others merely dream**_

Kenny saw Stitch, looking at him. "What are you looking at?" Kenny asked it.

_**Building up our head of stream**_

Suddenly, Toothless came back behind Kenny and picks him up and Kenny lands backwards on the Night Fury.

Toothless runs as Dan sees Kenny about to fall off of Toothless. Dan turned Kenny frontward as they ride Toothless and look at the map.

_**On the trail we blaze**_

During the night, Dan saw another picture, a canyon that had the outside shape of a Zapdos. Dan showed Kenny the map with a smile. But Kenny was still not impressed and walked off, leaving Dan with a frown.

_**Changing legend into the fact**_

_**We shall ride into history**_

_**Turning myth into truth**_

That day, Kenny and Toothless watched Dan who is slicing through the thicket, although they're near the river.

_**We shall surely gaze**_

_**On the sweet unfolding**_

Kenny rolled his eyes and jumps into the water to the other side. Dan and Toothless watched him, stunning and look at him disgusted.

_**Of an antique mystery**_

Kenny had leeches on his back from the river he was. Dan pulled one out of Kenny's back and he moaned in pain.

_**All will be revealed**_

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Dan saw a rock wall craving of a Carvanha. Kenny decided to go on the river again, but he hopped on the rock just in case if more leeches came back. But a Carvanha jumped and bit Kenny on the rear. Kenny screamed in pain and ran.

_**On the trail**_

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Later on, Kenny was moaning in pain as Dan walks, holding a pan with a fried Carvanha. "Dinner is served," Dan said when Stitch comes and grabs it, going to eat it. "Hello," Kenny said as Stitch looked puzzled.

_**Paradise is close at hand**_

As Toothless was relaxing at a pond, Kenny and Dan split up to hunt for meat.

_**Shangri-la**_

Both sharks stop and their mouths watered as they saw Chimchar hanging from the trees.

_**The Promised Land**_

Kenny signaled his partner to take one tree, while _he_ took the other. They began shaking the trees with all their might in the hopes of the Chimchar falling off the branches and into their mouths.

_**Seventh heaven on demand**_

Unfortunately, instead of Chimchar, coconuts fell and hit the sharks square on the head. Both fell on the ground with a _thud_. Toothless rolled his eyes in discontent. Did those guys call themselves sharks?

_**Quite unusual nowadays**_

A few minutes later, Kenny, Dan, and Toothless were continuing their journal, but the sharks rubbed their heads for any soft spots they still had. It was best to leave Chimchar off the menu.

_**Virgin vistas undefiled**_

_**Minds and bodies running wild**_

Kenny, Dan and Toothless looked around the forest, for the next path to take. After a long search, they found a way as they saw Toothless in the front path.

_**In the man behold a child**_

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Kenny rode on Toothless while Dan pulled the reins as they walked on a log and pass the large waterfall.

_**On the trail we blaze**_

_**The trail we blaze**_

It was now raining so hard, but Kenny, Dan, and Toothless were covered in a giant leaf to keep dry. Kenny gave Dan a glare.

_**Its road uncharted**_

The next day, the sharks rode Toothless to the temple. Toothless started jumping from pillars to pillars.

_**Through terra incognita to a golden shrine**_

They came to a pond, rocks and waterfall.

_**No place for the traveler**_

_**To be fainthearted**_

Kenny grabbed the map from Dan and looked at the map and saw that they look like a crying person, just like the one in the map.

_**We are part of the sumptuous**_

_**Grand Design**_

_**Changing legend into fact**_

_**We shall ride into history**_

They walked and saw a cave that spurred butterflies out of its mouth, like the Salamance spurring fire on the map; they were getting close.

_**Turning myth into truth**_

_**We shall surely gaze**_

_**On the sweet unfolding**_

It was very foggy as the sharks and the Night Fury heard a crack and more.

_**Of an antique mystery**_

_**All will be revealed**_

Without warning, they fell off the cliff and tumbled down.

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Stitch saw them falling and joined them as well. They tumbled onto the ground and crashed into a tall rock.

* * *

Kenny had gained consciousness and looked at the rock as the map glided down and landed on his face. He searched the map and saw the same picture of a rock; this must be it. He looked beside the rock to see if the city is here, but there was nothing. Nothing but a waterfall. He looked at the other side, still nothing. Kenny wondered as he touched the rock and tiny pieces fell.

He snapped his fin and tapped on the knocked out Hammerhead shark, "Dan... Dan, wake up. We're here."

Dan woke up, "We found it?"

"Oh yeah," Kenny replied. "We found it!"

Dan shot up and grinned. "Fantastic! Where is it? How far?"

"Right here," Kenny answered, "Here."

"Where? Behind that rock?" Dan asked eagerly.

"Nope, this is it," Kenny said standing there.

"Give me that!" Dan grabbed the map; he looks at it, "This ca-_what_?" he asked doesn't understand.

"Apparently," Kenny explained, "El Dorado is a native for 'great… big… _**ROCK**!__'_" he yelled angrily as his words echoed throughout the jungle; Toothless looked puzzled as Kenny continued and got on the dragon. "Hey, but I tell you what I'm feeling generous so_ you _can have_ my _share!"

"You don't think Savage could have gotten here before us and…" Dan said.

"And _what? _Taken all the really big rocks? The scoundrel!" said Kenny as Toothless nodded.

"Kenny, we have to think about this," said Dan, "We've come all this way. We should…"

Kenny staggered at Dan looking closely to his face. "Get…on…the _Night Fury!_" Dan sighed depressingly and got on the dragon. "No, not with the face," Kenny groaned seeing Dan's sad face. "Stop. Looks like there's a pass right over there."

Unknown to them behind the rock someone was running away, heading right towards them. It was a pink female Bull Shark named Elly.

She continued to run and runs around the rock until she bumps into Toothless. Toothless growled at her and backed away from her until Kenny and Dan all saw some natives heading this way. Kenny and Dan tried to make Toothless move. The Night Fury did until more natives came in his way and saw them and gasps. Toothless roared at the Natives, forcing them to back away. The natives then glared at Elly.

Elly is on the ground and threw something she had at Kenny; the natives looked at him. Kenny threw it back to Elly. She threw it at Kenny again before Kenny threw it back to the shark girl. The natives looked as Kenny and Elly kept throwing the object at each other.

Kenny stopped and turned to the natives, while chuckling sheepishly; "I've…" He was about to say something when Elly threw the object and hits him on the head. Kenny glared at Elly for a second, and turned back to his attention to the natives, as he continued, "Hello, is this your rock? Sorry we were just looking. We're... um… we're tourists! Tourists."

One native by the name of Abis Mal looked at them, unconvinced. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, we lost our group," Kenny answered, hastily. "May we go now?"

Abis Mal pointed the spear close to his face. "Not on your life, fish boy," he snarled.

"Spears," Kenny laughed nervously. Abis Mal looked at them and nods at the natives as they surrounded them. They began to move out leading Toothless with the two sharks to follow them. The two native fast biters, Rory and Myra _**(****A.N. Decided to change the two natives holding Elly, and use the two dragons for the next chapter.)**_ were holding Elly captive.

The sun lighted on the rock, showing a god on it. Stitch came and saw it. He spotted the others and decides to follow them to wherever the natives were taking them.

* * *

**Dan: Well, that was unexpected. Don't you think Toothless?**

***He simply nods and ate a piece of fish.***

**Dan: I'll take that as a yes. Well, everyone. This is the new chapter of 'The Road to El Dorado'. What's gonna happen next? Join us next time on 'The City of Gods'.**

***Toothless then came to Dan, and gave him a friendly lick on the cheek.***


	7. The City of Gods

**Dan: Hello readers and welcome back to another chapter of this story. I was talking to a friend of mine about who to add in this chapter, and we decided to have a few of them join in to act out as the ones in the movie, only this time, things are different. For example, instead of Elly being the only one that we became friends with, we're gonna have three dragons, one male and two females make their appearance in this chapter. And two more people are gonna join to act out, one of them will be the priest and the other one the Chief. You'll have to find out who they are in this chapter real soon. But for now, let's meet the three that are going to be joining us for a while. They should be here right about...now!**

***Just then, Dan heard a door knocking from a distance.***

**Dan: They're here.**

***Dan came to the door, and opened to see a purple dragon, a black dragoness and a pink dragoness.***

**Dan: Hey, Spyro, Cynder and Selema. Glad you guys can come here.**

**Spyro: Same here, Dan.**

**Cynder: *came in with the two* Thank you so much for having us here.**

**Dan: Actually, I should be thanking you three. You guys being in the movie reenactment of JD's is the best thing that you guys did.**

**Spyro: No problem, Dan. Me helping my brother acting in this story is going to be fun, like me and Cynder had fun when we were doing some stories from Titanic Disaster.**

**Cynder: Yeah. His stories were alot of fun to do.**

**Selema: I hope one day I can join Titanic in one of his stories.**

**Dan: Let's hope so, Selema. Now then, shall we get to reading on what happens?**

**Spyro: Sure.**

***Dan and the three dragons made their way to where Dan was, and Dan sat on his chair, while the three dragons laid down on their bellies.***

**Dan: *grabs the book* And now that we're all here. Let's see what happened to me and Kenny along the way.**

***Dan opens the book and read.***

* * *

Kenny, Dan and Toothless were being escorted by the natives towards the waterfall. Rory was about to take the object from Elly.

"Hey! _Hey!_" Elly snapped, letting out a shark growl. Kenny and Dan looked up at the waterfall and saw one native standing watch. They saw Abis Mal, who turned to them and entered into the waterfall.

"Well, don't just stand there, you idiots!" called out Abis Mal. "Bring them in!"

No one knew what was going on as the trio followed the natives into the cave. The sharks hopped off Toothless, seeing some pillars inside the cave as they got aboard to the boat.

They sat across Elly and she glared at them. Dan began to whistle not saying a word as the native rowed the boat deeper into the cave. They moved on to where the light is shown. The light shone on the object and Elly quickly covered it up, but Kenny and Dan noticed it and turned to see where they were going. Toothless was also wondering where they were headed off to now.

The boat passed through the vines as the sharks gasped in amazement. "Oh my…" Dan said, "It's… it's…"

"El Dorado," the sharks lavished, Toothless mouthing the words from behind them. They got out of the cave and arrived in the city of gold, El Dorado. They finally _made_ it. The city was beautiful as the sharks passed through the pillars by the gateway.

They began to look around at this fantastic place as Dan watched some Gligar, a Gliscor, Beautifly and Butterfrees flying by. They looked at the river and saw large Pokemon such as Gyrados swimming by. Toothless had a curious look and lifted his tail out of the water.

All of the people and animals of the city watched and stared shockingly at the two strangers arriving. Kenny and Dan stared at them as well even some people who were half-dragons.

Stitch was there in the city as well and climbed around the buildings, following the sharks. The boats arrived ashore by the temple as the natives, the sharks and Elly got off. The natives surrounded them as Abis Mal ran off to tell someone. One native, a small fiend named Dark Resonator, had witnessed everything and flew off.

Inside the temple was an angelic being with gold and purple armor as well as wings. The being also has a chest plate, showing a face of an elder man on it. But what its physical appearance showed was that it had the similarity body of a dragonfly. He was the temple with the little kids and cubs; his name was Sephylon.

Sitting by him were three dragons, one male and both female. The black dragoness with a magenta chest was named Cynder, and the purple with a yellow chest was Spyro, her mate. And sitting beside them, was a pink dragoness with a blue underbelly and wings. She had two, white horns on her head and blue eyes; her name was Selema._**(A.N. OC courtesy of**** Biz.)**_. Resonator entered and whispered something in his ear. Sephylon's face was now concerned as Spyro, Cynder and Selema looked at him.

Abis Mal entered another temple and stopped; he saw a pale blue skinned, muscular humanoid being, wearing like an ancient rack that the Romans used or somewhat. He had a headwear with horns that's red and the horns were black. His headwear was attached to the wings. He also had a fabric on his shoulders and the wings were like demon wings and red. He has a mouthplate covering his mouth and nose, but his eyes were yellow. And he wielded a sharp sword with small blades on the edge of the sword, and he was doing some voodoo; he was known as DarkLord Zerato.

His eyes were glowing white continuing his magic until Abis Mal whispered something in his ear. Zerato smiled under his mouthplate and pushed the man's face back and looked at the tablet with a same picture of two gods riding on a horse, which seemed to look like Kenny and Dan. The only thing missing on that piece of art was Toothless, who snarled at the inanimate horse indignantly.

* * *

Kenny and Dan were on top of Toothless and Elly hid behind Toothless. All of the people, including Spyro and Cynder, looked at them.

"Well, it was nice working with you, partner," Kenny said.

"Kenny, I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry about that girl in Toontown," Dan confessed.

"So… you…you…" Kenny curled his fins in a fist-like gesture, ready to give Dan the coup de grâce.

"_**Behold!**_" Zerato said interrupting Kenny's words in a demon-like accent, "As the prophesies foretold! The _time_ of _judgment_ is _now!_" Kenny and Dan stared at him as Sephylon floated beside Zerato. "Citizens, did I not _predict_ that the gods would come to us?" Zerato asked showing the sharks. Kenny and Dan looked at each other and gasped that he mention to them.

Zerato chuckled as he walked towards them and bowed, declaring, "My lords, I am DarkLord Zerato, your devoted high priest and speaker of the gods."

"Hey," said Kenny.

Sephylon joined next to Zerato and greeted them warmly. "I am Chief Sephylon. What names may we call you?"

The two sharks looked at each other, narrowing their eyes and turned to the two officials

"I am Dan," Dan introduced.

"And I am Kenny," Kenny added, as the people whispered. They got off of Toothless, but Dan's fin foot was caught on Toothless' reins.

"And they call us Dan and Kenny," Dan finished.

Unknown to them, Toothless put a claw over his face. This was _not_ going to end well.

"Your arrival has been greatly anticipated," said Zerato.

"My lords, how long will you be staying in El Dorado?" Sephylon asked. Elly peeked out to see what's going on. "Aha!" Zerato spots her and grabs her by the wrist, "I see you've captured this temple-robbing thief! How would you have us punish her?" Spyro, Cynder and Selema gasped seeing their shark friend going to be punished.

"No, no, no, no, no," Elly protested, "My lord, I am not a thief. See, the gods sent me a vision...to bring them tribute from the temple to guide them here. My only wish is to serve the gods." Elly gives Kenny the face that she seems she doesn't want to get punished. Zerato looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Release her," Kenny ordered, "Don't you think?"

Zerato lets go of her and gave her the object; "You will begin by returning this to its rightful place," he gently pushed her to someplace else. Elly walked off as her dragon friends followed. Stitch was on top of a temple and sees a butterfly and chases it.

"My lords, why now do you choose to visit us?" Sephylon asked.

Zerato rolled his eyes and had enough, "_Enough!_ You do not _question_ the gods!"

"That's right, do not question us!" Dan said in a heroic tone, "Or we shall have to unleash our awesome and terrible power! And you don't want that!"

"Oooh, yes, we do!" Zerato said, nodding while grinning.

Dan stops and looks at them, nervous, "You do?"

"_Of course we do_! Visit your _wrath_ upon this _non-believer_," Zerato boomed, nodding to Sephylon. "Show us the _truth _of your _divinity!_"

"_Divinity_! One moment," Kenny and Dan turned around and began to whisper; Zerato looked at Sephylon, smirking. "Dan," Kenny said gently, "You know that little voice that tells them to quit when they're ahead? _You don't have one!_"

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away!" said Dan.

"_Way away_!" said Kenny, as Stitch began to chase the butterfly around Toothless' legs.

"Maybe we should tell the truth and beg for mercy," said Dan.

"Are you _nuts_?" Kenny exclaimed. "We'd be _butchered alive__,_ and be turned into sushi!"

"Yes, but they're getting suspicious," said Dan. As they talked, the volcano near the city began to rumble, going to erupt as the people gasped and Toothless began to panic.

"And if we don't come up with some mega-cosmic event…" Dan continued.

"I'm trying!" Kenny yelled. "I'm _trying!_ I can't think with all these distractions!"

They didn't notice that the volcano was going to erupting while Stitch continued chased that butterfly.

Zerato and Sephylon looked at the volcano for a second and then back at the sharks, with curious and confused looks.

"You-horse… think-horse!" Kenny was a bit confused as he watched Dan hitting his head to help the plan.

"Think, think, t_hink!_" Dan yelled, continuing hitting Kenny on the head.

"I'm on the verge to…" Kenny can't take it anymore, _**"STOP!"**_ he snapped with his voice echoing through the city. His voice stopped Dan from talking and Toothless panicking. Stitch held onto Toothless' leg. The people looked up at the volcano and saw that it was sucking the smock back inside. It let out a pack of smoke making a coughing noise.

Zerato gasped seeing that the volcano didn't erupt as Sephylon gasped seeing this. Kenny and Dan turn around and notice that somehow they stopped the volcano and everything went quiet. They saw the people bowing to them as the sunlight began to shine above. Kenny nudged Dan on the arm and Dan rose his arms up so did Kenny. Zerato was very amazed as the sharks walked pass the people.

Dan saw Abis Mal standing up from his bowing, "Don't make me start it up again. Cause I will."

"Uh... Yes, sir" answered Abis Mal nervously, as he bowed to the sharks.

They walked towards Zerato; he bowed to him and looked back at Sephylon, smirking at him. Sephylon walked up and responded in kind.

"O mighty lords!" Zerato said to them, "Come, let me show you to your temple."

"All right," Dan smiled at Kenny, "Temple." Kenny smiled at his friend.

Zerato walked up and saw Sephylon in his way, "Step aside," he said coldly. Sephylon glared at him and let him pass. He watched the other following Zerato upstairs. Sephylon was really worried about his people as his people looked at them. Sephylon sighed and followed Zerato.

* * *

Sephylon and Zerato walked up to the stairs of the temple as Kenny, Dan, Kenny and Toothless followed, but they were getting exhausted and continued walking.

During the sunset, Sephylon and Zerato reached to the top of the temple. Kenny and Dan finally made it up, panting from all the walking they did. They look up and saw Zerato and Sephylon about to turn around. The sharks get up and stand straight, doing some poses. Toothless made it up as well and collapses on the ground, exhausted.

Zerato and Sephylon opened the curtains showing the boys to where they're staying for a while as they got inside. "To commemorate your arrival, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn," said Zerato.

"Ah, then perhaps I can prepare a glorious feast for you tonight," said Sephylon.

"Which would you prefer?" Zerato asked.

Kenny and Dan looked at each other for a moment. "Both," Dan answered.

"Both," Kenny agreed.

"Both is good," Dan added. Zerato and Sephylon paused at the moment before resuming their ceremonious duties.

"My lords," Sephylon bowed.

"My lords," Zerato added. He and Sephylon left the sharks and looked at the sky. "And so dawns the Age of the Malefor," Zerato concluded and turned to Sephylon, "Happy New Year," he chuckled and walks away. Sephylon shook his head and walks down going to prepare the feast for tonight.

* * *

**Spyro: That was a very funny scene when you and Kenny were trying to come up with a way to wow the Natives and you guys were unaware of the volcano erupting.**

**Cynder: *chuckles* Yeah, and we're glad to be in this story too. I had alot of fun.**

**Spyro: *to Selema* How about you, Selema?**

**Selema: Actually, to be honest, I had alot of fun being in the movie for the first time.**

**Dan: Well, there's plenty more where that came from, Selema. Coming up on the next chapter, is where me and Kenny were about to be treated as Gods. Will we pull it off by acting that we were gods? Or will they find out that we were fakes? Find out next time on 'It's Tough To Be A God'!'**


	8. It's Tough to be a God!

**Dan: And we're back with another chapter for this story we're in. We stopped where me and Kenny had this temple to ourselves, and everyone think we're gods. It's crazy, I know. I mean, how could they worship two shark gods? I really don't get it, but this is a parody story. Just go with the flow. Anyway, Zerato and Sephylon left me, Kenny and Toothless in the temple. I think we're gonna need some help real soon. Who will it be? Let's find that out, shall we?**

***Dan opens the book, and read where he left off.***

* * *

Kenny and Dan looked around at their new temple after Zerato and Sephylon left. They just couldn't believe that they're 'gods' of El Dorado.

Dan smirked at his friend. "Hey."

"Hey, hey," Kenny smirked back. Dan began to laugh and nudges Kenny's shoulder. Kenny laughed at well as Toothless roared in laughter, joining with them.

"Kenny, they actually think we're gods," said Dan.

Toothless was enjoying this moment, but he stopped. The Night Fury saw Elly, Spyro, Cynder and Selema behind the corner. He began to panic that the four were hearing everything from what the sharks were saying, even that they weren't really gods.

He just _knew_ this wasn't going to end well.

"It's an entire city of _suckers!_" Kenny laughed. "We just have to keep this up long enough and to load up the gold and get the heck out of here!"

Toothless shivered and nudged Dan's back, but the hammerhead just ignored him. "Kenny, we'll be living like kings!"

"Kenny and Dan!" Kenny called.

"Dan and Kenny!" Dan added.

"Mighty and powerful gods!" they both said, pretending to be all mighty.

"Hello," Elly waved at them.

The sharks had their eyes widen; they turned around and screamed and jumped. Elly smirked at Spyro, Cynder and Selema and they began to laugh.

"Depart, mortals," Kenny ordered, "before we… strike you with lightning bolt!"

"Oh, really?" Spyro asked in a smirk. "_Prove_ it!"

Elly began to wipe the dust off the object she stole while humming.

"Beware the wrath of the gods! Be gone!" Dan curled his two fins like claws moving them, trying to scare the four, "Ck-ck!"

"Save it for the high priest shark boy," said Cynder. "You're gonna need it."

"Dan, it's not working," Kenny whispered in an obvious tone.

"Ck-ck!" Dan tried to scare her and the three dragons.

"Dan! We've been caught!" Kenny snapped.

"Ck-ck," Dan said in a weak tone, realizing that Kenny was right.

"No, don't worry about me boys.'My only wish is to serve the gods.' Remember?" Elly asked with a smile.

"What about them?" Kenny asked, pointing at the three dragons.

"Don't worry, you two." said Selema, "We won't tell on you."

Kenny and Dan looked at them as Elly placed the object back to where it belonged.

"How?" Kenny asked.

"Well, if you guys want the gold and you don't want to get caught, right?" Elly asked, "You're going to need my help."

"That goes for us as well," Spyro added.

"Yeah right, what makes you think we need your help?" Dan asked, not in a trusting mood.

Cynder looks at him with her emerald eyes narrowed, "Ck-ck," she repeated what Dan said while moving her two claws, "Are you serious?"

Toothless roared in laugher.

"I-what-we," Dan began saying. "Okay, so who are you?"

"Yeah, what's your angle?" Kenny added.

"No angle," Elly replied, "We want in."

"_In?_" Kenny asked.

"On this scam," Cynder answered.

Kenny chuckled, "There's no scam. Why would you think there's a…" Kenny stopped, "Why?"

"So that we can get out," Spyro replied for his shark friend.

"I thought you said they wanted in," Dan said, raising his brow in confused.

"They want in so that they can get out," Kenny explained.

"Oh, got it!" Dan walked off the chair and stops, looking at them, "Why?"

"Think you are the only ones who dream of better things of adventure?" Elly asked.

"You've got your reasons you two, and we've got ours," Spyro finished, "Let's not make it personal, okay? It's just business."

Kenny and Dan looked at each other, "Oh."

Elly walked towards the sharks and puts her fin arms around them, "So when you guys are ready to go back to… wherever you came from, we're going with you."

Kenny laughed as Elly frowned at him and Cynder let out a dragon snarl. "No," Kenny removed her arm, "Don't think so."

"All right, fine," Elly smiled.

"That's fine with us as well," Cynder added.

Elly chuckled. "After all, I'm sure you know the proper rituals for blessing a tribute, the holiest days on the calendar…" She faced Kenny and pinched his cheek. "Oh, and of course you know all about Xibalba. Okay? Good luck."

Elly, Spyro, Cynder and Selema walked away, leaving the temple as Selema smirked at them, "See you at the execution."

Kenny and Dan looked nervous, if Zerato, Sephylon and anyone else finds out that they're not gods, they will kiss their lives goodbye. They knew that they need Elly and her dragon friends' help them and know a lot about El Dorado.

Kenny came running to the four, making a babbling noise. "Wait!" he called out. "Hold it!"

Elly and the three dragons smirked at each other and turn to Kenny as he walked towards them.

Elly chuckled and held out her fin hand, "Deal?"

"Hmm," Kenny pondered.

"Deal!" Dan came in and was about to shake Elly's hand.

"Not _yet,_" Kenny grabbed Dan's wrist, "Let's just see how this works out."

"Uh-uh. Well, then I suppose that means you'll want these back." Elly took out something from her non-existing pocket, and held out her hand, showing him a familiar pair of loaded dice.

Kenny began to search himself, surprised that his dice were missing, "How'd you get those?" he snatched his dices back.

"Where is she keeping them?" Dan wondered.

Elly smiled at them. "Call me Elly and my friends Spyro, Cynder and Selema, your new partners." She smiled at her dragon friends and shouted excited, "We're in, guys!"

"Yes!" The dragons cheered. They and Elly ran off.

"That's _partners-in-training!_" Kenny corrected. Elly and the three came back with some costumes and headdresses.

"Now, put these on," said Cynder giving them to Kenny and Dan, "Your public's waiting."

Kenny and Dan shrugged and began to pick up some clothes that dropped. Kenny looked at them, "Do you mind?"

"No," Elly said.

"Uh, Elly," started Spyro, uneasily, "I think what he means is…"

"Oh! Oh! _Oh!_" Stacy realized that Kenny and Dan needed privacy to get changed. "Right, excuse me. Come on guys."

"Yeah," Spyro said as he turned to his mate. "Let's go, Cynder."

Cynder nods as she and Selema walked out, following Spyro.

"Bye," Elly closed the curtains. As she left, Kenny and Dan are wearing nothing but colorful and gold garnets around their waists to their knees with gold armlets and necklaces on them.

Kenny smirks back at where Elly was at as Dan comes to him, smirking, "Maybe they should call this place, 'Elly Dorado.'"

"Yeah, she's… _Whoa!_" Kenny stopped, dropping the clothes he was about to put, and placed his left fin on the top of his right fin, signaling time out. "She's trouble! _They're_ trouble! Wait a minute!"

"What?" Dan asked, frowning.

"The little voice, remember the little voice?" Kenny asked. "Just for a second, imagine that you have one. What would it be saying about Elly?"

Dan thought for a moment and smiled; he let out a growl about how hot Elly was.

Kenny glared, grabbing his shark friend's shoulders. "No, no, listen! We are _partners._"

"Partners," Dan repeated.

"We have a plan. Remember?" Kenny mentioned

"We get the gold, go back to Spain," Dan answered.

"Yep! And we are pretending to be _gods_. Now put Elly in a mix. What is the voice saying?" Listen carefully…"

"Elly is _off-limits?_" Dan asked, smirking a bit.

A ding sound was heard in the background, mentioning the readers that Dan answered correctly.

"_Bravo!_" Kenny cheered, "Elly is off-limits, along her dragon friends. Shake on it," he added, lending a fin to Dan.

"Off-limits," Dan agreed and he and Kenny did their secret handshake. Dan looked at his reflection and put on his headdress. "Besides, we're supposed to be gods. We must avoid giving in temptation."

"Gods, this is gonna be tougher than I thought," said Kenny, as he kind of struggled to put his wardrobe on.

"Kenny, relax." Dan put the headdress on Kenny's head. "All you have to do is smile, act godly and follow my lead."

* * *

Kenny and Dan walked out of the temple, and when they emerged from the entrance, Kenny looked nervous.

Sephylon looked up and saw them and turned to his music band.

"Big smile, like you mean it," Sephylon said, smiling. "A-one, two, three!" The band began to play their music. Dan smiled at Kenny and they began to walk down the stairs.

Kenny: **_I hardly think I'm qualified_**

**_To come across all sanctified_**

They finally walked down and visit the people and animals. Kenny sees Zach **_(a Xenomorph OC)_** and his son **_Rin (a baby Xenomorph OC)_** and pets Rin on the head.

**_I just don't cut it with the cherubim_**

Without warning, Rin bit Kenny's fin and Kenny moaned in pain.

"Kenny, what are you talking about?" Dan asked, dragging Kenny. They walked by as the people bowed to them.

Dan: **_There again they're on their knees_**

**_Being worshipped is a breeze_**

Sephylon offered them a bowl of punch. Kenny drank it and felt refreshed.

**_Which rather suits us in_**

**_The interim_**

Kenny: **_Interim, interim it's me and him_**

Dan also gave a taste of the punch and spat it out, as the fire making was blaze about.

Dan: **_Oh my God!_**

Kenny and Dan: **_It's tough to be a god_**

They were now riding on Toothless and the Night Fury walked on the fiery path, impressing the crowd.

**_Tread where mortals have not trod_**

Later on, Dan kept flexing his muscles, with his shadow was shown, very muscular.

Kenny: **_Be deified when really_**

The shadow was really a puppet, created by Kenny with his fin hands.

**_You're a sham_**

Stoick and Gobber offer bowls of steaks to Toothless and he eats them happily.

Dan: **_Be an object of devotion_**

**_Be the subject of psalms_**

The sharks were walking around on a statue head that looks like Dan. They jumped off and landed on a prop dragon and began to slide down on it.

**_It's a rather touching notion_**

**_All those prayers and those salaams_**

The people kept praising to Kenny as he was on Toothless, as the Night Fury backed away. Toothless stops and Kenny sees behind another tablet of the gods.

Kenny: **_And who am I to bridle_**

He goes to position next to his god counterpart.

**_If I'm forced to be an idol_**

Dan lends his hand on Kenny. Kenny grabbed Dan's hand and they sit on the tablet.

**_If they say that I'm a god_**

**_That's what I am_**

The sharks take a cup of punch they had and Dan drank it.

**_What's more if we don't comply_**

**_With the locals' wishes_**

They turned and watched the muscular warriors slicing something with liquid coming out that seemed to be blood.

**_I can see us being sacrificed_**

**_Or stuffed_**

But the warriors were slicing watermelons for the people to eat. "You have a point there, Kenny old pal," Dan said to Kenny as they were watching,."Very good thinking."

Dan: **_So let's be gods_**

**_The perks are great_**

The girls were soon fanning them and they relaxed. "Yeah," Kenny agreed.

Kenny is holding a plate of food that looked like El Dorado.

**_El Dorado on our plates_**

Dan lit up a cigar for Kenny. "Thank you," Kenny cheered as Elly, Spyro, Cynder and Selema began to dance.

**_Local feelings should not_**

**_Be rebuffed_**

Stitch came out of the El Dorado plate and takes the cigar and lights it.

Kenny: **_Never rebuffed_**

**_I never rebuffed a local feeling_**

The cigar Stitch had soon blew up.

**_No, my friend_**

Kenny and Dan were back not wearing clothes while more people bowed to them.

Kenny and Dan: **_It's tough to be a god_**

**_But if you get the people's nod_**

In their fantasy reality, they partied and jumped on giant bongos.

**_Count your blessings_**

**_Yeah, keep 'em sweet_**

**_That's our great advice_**

"It's _great_ advice!" Kenny exclaimed with a laugh and he and Dan land on a giant bowl with punch.

**_Be a symbol of perfection_**

Toothless comes and jumps to dive into the punch.

**_Be a legend_**

**_Be a cult_**

Dan was doing some sort of dance, waving with four arms waving. Kenny and Elly appeared behind Dan. The three looked up to see some stop motion pictures of people praising.

**_Take their praise take a collection_**

**_As the multitudes exalt_**

Dan took tons of masks off, revealing Kenny and they were soon underwater.

Dan: **_Don a supernatural habit_**

Kenny: **_We'd be crazy not to grab it_**

"You got it," Dan said happily. They swam and climb up the bubbles where Toothless sits on them.

Kenny and Dan: **_So sign on two new gods_**

**_For paradise_**

**_Par-a-dise_**

They broke in reality as they performed a toast and fell down out of camera's view. Sephylon was dancing with the people. The party goes on as Toothless was walking funny like he was drunk or something and he tipped over as the party continued all night.

* * *

**Dan: Man, what a party we were in. *chuckles* Boy, did we have a good time, what with the food, drinks, and everything they did for us. *licks his chops* Oh man, those food they made were delicious. *shook himself* Dan, Dan, get a hold of yourself. The readers are watching you. *chuckles embarassed* Anyway, this story is going to get more dramatic once we return with a new chapter. What will Zerato have in store for me and Kenny? You'll find out when we return.**


	9. First Sacrifice

**Dan: Hello fellow readers. We're back to another chapter for JD's 'Road to El Dorado' story. It's been a long time since we've done this, what with us being busy and all. But we're back, and we have a new chapter, and this one is going to be a bit interesting. So, I hope you guys enjoy this story about the tributes that we have to witness through this story.**

***Dan opens the book and goes to the chapter where he left off.***

* * *

After a wild feast last night, Kenny and Dan slept inside their tent. It was a bit surprising to see two sharks sleep, even if they didn't need any sleep. The sharks kept snoring and dreaming when suddenly, Zerato appeared upside down, wearing a skull mask. The sharks woke up and screamed seeing Zerato.

"Good morning, my lords," Zerato greeted with a smile under his mouthplate and disappeared.

"He's back," Dan whispered.

"Oh no," Kenny groaned that he almost forgot about a dawn tribute. Zerato walked next to Sephylon where the natives carried Kenny and Dan somewhere else when they were asleep.

He faced Sephylon, "And now, it's my turn," said Zerato as Sephylon looks on with a stern look. Zerato turned his attention to the people, "The gods have awakened!" Zerato announced as the people cheered.

Kenny fell out of the tent as Dan got out. They quickly got up and saw Spyro and Cynder fanning him and Elly and Selema threw flowers in their presence.

"Hey Elly, what's going on?" Kenny asked.

"It's not going to be good," Elly replied, nervously.

"Thank you," said Kenny and he and Dan watched what Zerato was going to do.

"This city has been granted a great blessing," Zerato continued, "And what have we done to show our gratitude? A meager celebration!"

Sephylon glared, "The gods deserve a proper tribute!"

The natives held up a large tray with a big bag on it. Kenny and Dan smirked at each other, knowing that the bag had tons of loot inside.

"Beginning of a new era," Zerato exclaimed as he began to perform his demon magic, "The dawning of a new age… demands… sacrifice!" The bag disappeared, revealing a weak Pokemon known as Lucario.

Sephylon, Spyro, Cynder, Selema, and Elly gasped in shock and so was everyone else.

Kenny and Dan were shocked as well that Lucario was going to be executed – more like _butchered_ – right in front of these people and his kids. They saw Zerato use his sorcery to make Lucario stand up."I don't like this," said Kenny.

"Kenny, we've got to do something," whispered Dan, hastily. "_Think._"

Zerato began pushing Lucario with his weapon towards the ledge where the swirling water was below. Zerato raised his weapon in the air to strike Lucario's head. Elly, Spyro, Cynder and Selema couldn't watch Lucario's life reaching its end until…

"_**STOP!**_" Zerato stopped and turned to Kenny and Dan. Sephylon and the kids looked with wonder as the sharks walked towards Zerato.

"This is _not_ a proper tribute!" Kenny snapped as Dan began to help Lucario up.

"You do not want a proper tribute?" Zerato asked in confusion.

"No, we _do_ want tribute," Dan lied, looking for a way out at the same time. "It's just that… um… Kenny, tell him."

Kenny thought for a second and turned to Zerato. "The stars are not in position for this tribute!" "Like he says," Dan agreed as he took Lucario away from the ledge. "Stars. Can't do it. Not today."

Kenny stared at Zerato with the impression of a judge, reminding the defendant of how things are run in the court.

Zerato didn't need to be told twice. "Ah," he pondered aloud. "Perhaps it is possible I misread… the heavens."

"Don't worry about it," said Dan. "You know the old saying: to err is human; to forgive, divine."

"My lords," Sephylon explaimed, "may the people of El Dorado offer you our tribute!" The Chief showed them the female natives and each of them is holding a bowl of gold! Kenny and Dan's eyes widen and grinned, seeing the women holding the shining gold.

"My lords, does this please you?" Sephylon asked.

"Yes, very nice," Dan replied. "Certainly acceptable."

Kenny almost drooled a bit, but snapped out of it. "Yeah, lovely. It'll do."

"The gods have chosen!" Sephylon announced. He turned to the sharks and inquired, "To Xibalba?"

Kenny and Dan smirked at each other. "No, no!" Elly whispered, warning them.

Too late.

"To Xibalba!" Kenny and Dan answered, oblivious to Elly and co.

Elly smacked her head and groaned, "Oh great!"

"Morons," Cynder said. The people cheered and began chanting that name as the women headed toward the male sharks.

Suddenly, one girl threw all the gold up in the air and over off the ledge, sending it into the whirlpool. The sharks' jaws dropped as they watched the gold being thrown away pile after pile. Elly, Spyro, Cynder and Selema walked next to them with their arms crossed at their big mistake.

"Hey, guys, what are they doing?" Dan asked.

"You idiots!" Selema snapped. "They're sending it to Xibalba, the spirit world!"

Kenny and Dan looked at each other and back at the whirlpool. So _that_ was where Xibalba was.

"Spirit world?" Kenny quivered, on the verge of falling apart.

"I'll take care of it." Elly walked next to Sephylon, who was watching with glee. "Excuse me, Chief." Sephylon turned his gaze to face her, his eyes giving all of their attention. "The gods have changed their minds about Xibalba. They wish to bask in reverence that has been shown them."

Sephylon got the message. "_**STOP!**_"

The women halted instantly. The gold tray rolled towards the ledge by Kenny and he stopped it by his fin foot. "They wish to bask!" Sephylon announced. "Take the tribute to the gods' temple!" The women understood and began to follow their instructions.

"Nice going," Kenny whispered to Elly. They walked out as Zerato looked at them. Sephylon watched them leave, smiled, chuckled, and left his magician to his thoughts.

"Smile while you can," Zerato murmured coldly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach where the sharks arrived, a skull was crushed by a foot of Savage Opress. He and his army of bounty hunters, battle droids, Armed Winged men and clone troopers arrived at the beach. Savage looked around until he spotted a boat and some strange marks on the sand leading from it.

There were three different sets of footprints. Two of them appeared to be flat and curved, like the tail fin of a shark; the last he recognized instantly: the tracks of a Night Fury.

"Well, well, well…" Savage mused, his eyes narrowing to squints for a closer inspection. "What have we here?"

* * *

**Dan: Oh, boy. Seems that Savage was following our trail that we left back at the beach. And it was shocking to see Lucario about to become a tribute. Luckily, me and Kenny saved him before it happened. Though, we were stupid enough to realize that Xibalba was actually a whirlpool. All that gold wasted. *sobs a bit, calms down* Okay, okay, I'm calm now. Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Stay tune for the next chapter, cuz its gonna be a bit crazy in it. Oh, but before we go, JD had posted a poll for his new story, 'Dragons and Controllers II', which is a sequel to Bizzleb's original 'Dragons and Controllers'. All we ask is that you guys just vote on which games you want our dragon friends to play first before JD posts the next chapter. I wanna give a shoutout to Bizzleb for letting us have Selema be in this story. Hope you guys enjoy it, and we'll see you next time. *toothy smile, winks***


End file.
